wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/44
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=Krąż, 30 sierpnia, szósta rano | następny=31 sierpnia | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Dwunasta w nocy Mój pamiętnik jest mi, jak widzę, najskuteczniejszym lekarstwem na wzburzone nerwy. Przeżywam w nim powtórnie przeżyte chwile i to mnie uspokaja, daje dobre myśli, łagodzi. Więc i teraz chwytam pióro, by powtórzyć sobie to, co dziś mnie spotkało. Jednakże dzisiejsze wypadki przeszły wszystkie zdarzenia, jakie dotychczas przeżyłem w Krążu i z powodu Krążą. O śnie nie ma mowy! Zresztą dziś nikt w całym Krążu na pewno nie śpi... Po burzy o dziewiątej rano wyszedłem na śniadanie. W sali stołowej zastałem Gabriela jedzącego zachłannie Był ubrany z większym zaniedbaniem niż zwykle: bez krawata, kamizelkę miał nie dopiętą, włosy w nieładzie. Ale monokl tkwił w oku i zdawał się szydzić ze wszystkiego. Gabriel był sam. Ujrzawszy mnie, wyciągnął rękę na powitanie. Palce miał powalane tłuszczem, mignęły brudne paznokcie. Przemówił ustami pełnymi jedzenia: — Zapomniałem, żeś przyjechał, no, ale była noc, a ta przeklęta burza zbudziła mnie dziś wcześnie. Weronika także nie mogła biedaczka spać, bo pioruny trzaskały. Podczas burzy siedzieliśmy oboje tutaj, a teraz poszła się ubierać. — Ty za to nie bardzo się stroisz — rzekłem rozśmieszony jego wyglądem. Gabriel nadał się i odparł naiwnie: — Weronika kocha mnie samego, nie zaś moją oprawę. To dziewczyna bardzo rozumna i głęboka. — Ooo! tak! — potwierdziłem z przekąsem. Gabriel spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem niepewnym. W tej chwili weszła Weronika — bardzo wyniosła i dumna. Jednocześnie Kacper zaanonsował mi uroczyście, że borowy, Krzepa chce się ze mną widzieć. Skłoniwszy się Weronice, chciałem wyjść, gdy nagle Gabriel porwał mnie za rękę i pokazując na Ślazównę, rzekł krzykliwie: — Powiedz, Romanie, mojej narzeczonej, kto jest właścicielem Krążą! Popatrzyłem na niego jak na idiotę. Weronika byk czerwona i zła. Gabriel miał w oczach głupi wyraz, śmiał się przykrym śmiechem. Odczułem, że on mi zadaje to pytanie tylko z jej powodu. — Czy tu zachodzi jakaś wątpliwość i czy komu z nas na tym zależy? — spytałem, wyruszając ramionami. — Jej zależy, bo uważasz, jej kochany papcio nagadał, że to nie ja, lecz ty jesteś panem na Krążu, no i... ona... uwierzyła. Ha, ha! — zachichotał nieprzyjemnie. Weronika targnęła go za ramię bez ceremonii. — Milczałby pan! — rzuciła wulgarnie. Przyszła mi złośliwa myśl do głowy. Zwrócony do Weroniki, ukłoniłem się jej z przesadną grzecznością i rzekłem: — Wiem, jak bardzo kocha pani swego narzeczonego i że pani, naturalnie, nic a nic nie zależy na tym, czy on jest, lub nie właścicielem Krąża. Ale na wyraźne życzenie Gabriela odpowiadam, chcąc panią uspokoić zupełnie, by już nie było kwestii, że Krąż należy do pani narzeczonego. Skłoniłem im lekko głową i opuściłem salę. Wezwałem do siebie Krzepę i zacząłem z nim rozmawiać. Borowy prosił mnie, bym zaraz poszedł do zamku, bo z Paschalisem dzieje się coś niedobrego. W nocy czekał na mój przyjazd, a gdy mu Krzepa wytłumaczył, że przyjdę dopiero rano, wpadł w rozpacz i już od świtu w bibliotece wyprawia różne dziwy. W trakcie opowiadania Krzepy, przebiegł koło nas roześmiany Kacper. Usłyszałem jak obok w garderobie opowiadał głośno służbie: — A to Gabriel klęczy przy Ślazównie i całuje ją w łydki, a ona, nogi wysunąwszy naprzód, beczy czegoś. Hi, hi! pewno ze złości, bo i klnie, i chustkę drze zębami. Mnie wypędziła z pokoju jak psa! Hi, hi, hi! Krzepa usłyszał również to samo i pokiwał głową żałośnie. Z garderoby dobiegł głos starszego lokaja: — Ot kiedy nieszczęście, to nieszczęście! Wychodziłem już z Krzepą z pawilonu, gdy Chmielnicka, biegnąc w moją stronę, odwołała mnie do babki. Staruszka była jeszcze bardziej podniecona niż wczoraj. Wyglądała zagadkowo, a jej dziwny niepokój udzielał się mimo woli. Miałem wrażenie, że otacza ją atmosfera trwogi, że ją coś przeraża. Rozglądała się dokoła niepewnie jakby ktoś niewidzialny był w pokoju. Ten jej popłoch nieustanny przygnębiał i drażnił jednocześnie. Zadała mi najpierw pytanie zdawkowe, czy dobrze spałem i naiwne, czy się nie bałem burzy. Zupełnie co innego mówiła niż myślała. Nagle rzuciła pytanie gorączkowe: — Paschalis cię wzywa? Podobno... zwariował? — Jest chory. Idę do niego. — Zostań jeszcze, zostań! Roman! — krzyknęła ze strachem, chwytając moją rękę. Parę minut milczała, siedząc ze zwieszoną głową i rękoma założonymi na piersiach. Potem zaczęła mnie wypytywać o dom, o ojca: czy ojciec pytał o nią, czy pyta o Krąż, skąd znam Strzeleckiego, który był w Krążu dopytując się o mnie. — Poznałem Strzeleckiego w czerwcu, na balu w Porzeczu. Babka zrobiła wielkie oczy. — Ty byłeś w Porzeczu... Skąd? Co? Nic mi o tym nie mówiłeś... Wtedy opowiedziałem jej wszystko — od spotkania Tereni, aż do zaręczyn w Wiedniu. Babka słuchała zdumiona. Pokazałem fotografię mojej narzeczonej. Staruszka popatrzyła i szepnęła: — Orliczówna? Ależ tak! Ona z matką w Porzeczu mieszka od niedawna, śliczna dziewczyna... Ale ona miała być zakonnicą? Wiem też, że Orlicz przeznaczył ją dla swego syna. — Doskonale babcia poinformowana — uśmiechnąłem się. — Wiem wszystko, co się dzieje w okolicy. Wiem, że mnie nazywają czarownicą, a niektórzy pewno i gorzej... Zadrżała jakby pod wpływem jakiejś bolesnej myśli. — Boże, bądź miłościw — usłyszałem jej cichy szept. Po czym spytała mnie znowu z żywością: — Więc się żenisz, Romek? Robisz dobry wybór. Gdy Orliczówna zamieszkała w Porzeczu, myślałam, że może Gabriel z nią się ożeni, zanim ta lafirynda nie przewróciła mu w głowie. Ale Orliczówna nie chciała Strzeleckiego, więc tym bardziej nie chciałaby Gabriela. — Rękoma zakryła oczy. — Zatorzeccy zgubieni! Na zatratę idą... Oddany chleb! Sprawiedliwa, ale niemiłosierna zemsta ojca i... Marcelego... — Kogo? — spytałem z naciskiem. Wyprostowała się nagle. — Twego dziada, Marcelego Poboga, za... za... Dowiesz się za co! — krzyknęła. — Może być babcia pewna, że ani mój dziad, ani ojciec, ani ja... nie jesteśmy zdolni mścić się za krzywdę! — Sam nie wiem, jak mi te słowa wypadły z ust, tak byłem wzburzony... Babka nagle błysnęła strasznie oczyma i... zwisła na fotelu prawie sina. Zemdlała. Przestraszony zacząłem ją cucić, wezwawszy do pomocy Chmielnicką. Po długiej chwili staruszka odzyskała zmysły. Jej oczy spoczęły najpierw na mnie, gdyż byłem nad nią pochylony. Patrzyliśmy na siebie. Babka dotknęła ręką zimną jak lód mojej ręki. Rzekła głosem cichym, wyczerpanym: — Ty musiałeś bardzo kochać matkę swoją, dawno to już odczułam, ty masz serce. Na jej prośbę musiałem opowiedzieć szeroko o moich rodzicach, o ich życiu w Uchaniach, o swoim dzieciństwie, potem o Tereni. Babka nie spuszczała ze mnie wzroku. — Jesteście szczęśliwi! W szczęściu idziecie przez życie! Ja... w wiecznej męce... zgrzyty w duszy, z każdym rokiem zgrzyty były silniejsze, wyrzuty okrutniejsze! O, o! Krąż nie ozłocił życia, Krąż złamał całe życie... i... w końcu taki wnuk jak Gabriel... Przesiedziałem z babką długich kilka godzin. Gdy chciałem odejść, zatrzymała mnie trwożliwie. — Zostań! Boję się! Byłem pewny, że babce grozi poważna choroba nerwowo-mózgowa. Nie miałem serca odejść, tym bardziej że jej niepojęty strach wzmagał się z każdą chwilą. Drugiego śniadania nie jadła wcale, mnie zaś zabroniła iść do stołowego pokoju, dokąd sama nie wchodzi, od czasu gdy Gabriel wprowadził tam Weronikę. Przyszła tam tylko wyjątkowo wczoraj w nocy, na moje spotkanie. Ja jednakże, nie chcąc, by Gabriel posądził mnie o jakieś konszachty z babką, wymanewrowałem tak, że wreszcie wymknąłem się z jej pokoju przepełnionego wonią octu i eteru. W sali stołowej Korejwo i Chmielnicka od razu oznajmili mi, że Krzepa desperuje z powodu, iż nie idę do zamku, gdy on z Paschalisem rady sobie już dać nie może. Załatwiłem się prędko z jedzeniem, słuchając monotonnych słów Korejwy, który się litował nad Paschalisem. Jednocześnie Chmielnicka wciąż terkotała. Gabriel z Weroniką szeptali ostentacyjnie pomiędzy sobą. Po śniadaniu podążyłem z Krzepą do zamku. Borowy prowadził mnie w głąb gmachu, do biblioteki, gdzie był Paschalis. — Cóż on tam robi? — zaciekawiłem się. — Od paru dni szuka testamentu. Całą bibliotekę od góry do dołu przewrócił. W nocy szukał w sali portretowej. Chodził ciągle z tym brązowym świecznikiem. Normalnie sam prawie go udźwignąć nie może, a teraz go nosi jak pióro, lecz wcale nie zapala. Po ciemku łaził i szukał za portretami, we wszystkich kątach. Potem upadł jak długi i spał kamiennym snem ze dwie godziny. Obudził się i teraz... — Krzepa zrobił tajemniczą minę. — Teraz Paschalis mówi coś jak w jasnowidzeniu. Strach patrzeć na niego. — Cóż on mówi? — Jaśnie pan sam usłyszy. Paschalis już chciał iść do pawilonu, żeby szukać jaśnie pana. Ledwo go zatrzymałem. Mijając salę portretową, zauważyłem nieład, porozrzucane na posadzce i stołach szpargały. Brązowy, stary świecznik z połamanymi świecami, snadź nie zapalanymi od dawna, może od czasu, gdym zwiedzał pierwszy raz zamek, stał na stole blisko portretu pradziada. Gdy weszliśmy do biblioteki, przeraziłem się wyglądem Paschalisa. Oglądał jak kościotrup powleczony skórą żółtą jak wosk, sczerniałą. Oczy świeciły niby karbunkuły fosforycznym blaskiem. Stał niby potworny mag wśród stosów książek, starych pergaminów, poszarpanych zeszytów zwalonych w nieładzie na podłogę. Ujrzawszy mnie, wydał okrzyk głośny i rzuciwszy się poprzez zatory ksiąg, runął przede mną na kolana. Objął mnie ramionami za nogi tak mocno, że kroku postąpić nie mogłem. W oczach miał wyraz półprzytomny, rozpaczliwy i błagalny. Wołał głosem ochrypniętym: — Jaśnie pan nasz! nareszcie... nareszcie! Jaśnie pan nasz jest! Już nas nie opuści! nie odjedzie... na wieki zostanie w Krążu, na wieki! Z trudem dźwignąłem go z kolan. — Uspokójcie się, proszę was, Paschalisie! — Jaśnie panie, ja wiem wszystko, wiem już wszystko. Teraz do dzieła... Zatorzeckich wyrzucić precz za granicę Krąża! Wyrzucić podłych renegatów, uzurpatorów, oszustów! Przemówiłem do niego ostro, by milczał. Zgiął się zalany łzami, całował moje kolana, ręce, ramiona i coraz głośniej wołał jedno w kółko, że teraz trzeba wypędzić Zatorzeckich. Zirytowany spytałem go wreszcie, czy znalazł testament. — Jaśnie pan go znalazł, już wiem! Jaśnie pan go znalazł! Dziś w nocy objawił się mi sam pan Hieronim i ksiądz pokutnik. Oni mi to powiedzieli. — Oszaleliście!! Czułem, że drętwieję pod niesłychaną mocą wzroku tego starca. Paschalis uderzył się pięścią w zapadłą pierś, aż jęknęło. — Jak kocham Boga, jak pragnę szczęśliwego skonania, tak dziś w nocy nawiedziły mnie znowu duchy pana Hieronima i księdza pokutnika. Widziałem ich wyraźnie. Słyszałem głos pana: „Pobóg na Krążu, idź w pokoju sługo Boży!” A ksiądz patrzał na mnie łaskawie jak nigdy i wskazał mi na ręce swoje już bez pergaminów, które zawsze nosił. Powiedział wyraźnie: „Wyzwolonym!” To znaczy, jaśnie panie, że testament znaleziony. Ja ich rozumiem! Ksiądz wyzwolony z pokuty za niespełnienie przysięgi, a słowa mojego pana: „Pobóg na Krążu” znaczą, że testament znaleziony. „Idź w pokoju sługo Boży” to było do mnie, to mnie woła Bóg... — Paschalis obsunął się powtórnie na kolana. Złożył ręce z błaganiem: — Najdroższy nasz jaśnie panie, ty nie ukrywaj testamentu! Nie idź przeciw woli Boga! Znalazłeś testament, a nie chcesz tego wyznać. Na Zatorzeckich rzucasz chlebem za ciężki kamień krzywdy! Nie godni tego! Nie godni! Panie nasz, zmiłuj się nad Krążem, zmiłuj się nade mną! Zmiłuj się... Krzepa ukląkł obok Paschalisa i objął mnie również za kolana. Zawołał ze łkaniem: — Zmiłuj się, panie nasz, nad Krążem! Zmiłuj się! Zmiłuj! Tak okropne było dla mnie to błaganie tych dwóch starców, że ścierpłem cały. Walczyłem z sobą, nie wiedząc co robić. Gdy im pokażę kopię testamentu, Paschalis będący w niesłychanym podnieceniu gotów skonać tu przy mnie. Milczałem. — Zmiłuj się panie! Zmiłuj się nad Krążem! W końcu te ich głosy wyprowadzały mnie z równowagi. — Ja testamentu nie znalazłem — odrzekłem głucho. Paschalis zerwał się z kolan i chwycił mnie za rękę z siłą zadziwiającą. Ciągnął mnie za sobą. Wyprostowany szedł krokiem nienaturalnym, martwym jak nakręcony mechanicznie manekin. Dążył do sali portretowej. Krzepa włókł się za nim zgnębiony. Paschalis zatrzymał się przed portretem pradziada, podniósł rękę w górę i zawołał potężnie, rozkazująco: — Na ten portret pradziada swego przysięgnij, żeś testamentu nie znalazł. — Paschalisie! — Przysięgnij, Jaśnie wielmożny panie, najdroższy nasz panie! Przysięgnij na ten portret, na prochy pradziada! Przysięgnij! Postanowiłem powiedzieć wszystko. — Przysięgam, że znalazłem kopię testamentu spisane przez księdza Halmozena, ale tylko kopię z sygnetem którym oryginał testamentu był pieczętowany. Oryginału nie znalazłem. Paschalis i Krzepa patrzyli na mnie w popłochu.. Wtedy wyjąłem z kieszeni woreczek zamszowy, z sygnetem Pobogów. Oddałem go Paschalisowi. Obaj pochylili się nad nim. — Ten sam! ten sam! To sygnet pana Hieronima, sygnet nieboszczyka... jaśnie wielmożnego Poboga. Paschalis całował pierścień nabożnie, po czym utkwi we mnie oczy pałające bezdennym zdumieniem. — Kopię... tylko kopię... gdzie ona jest? Zwróciłem się do Krzepy z poleceniem, by z pawilonu przyniósł moją walizkę. Stary wybiegł pośpiesznie. Paschalis patrzył na sygnet. Oczy zwilżyły mu się łzami. Oglądał pierścień szczegółowo, w rozdygotanych rękach obracając go na wszystkie strony. Powtarzał cichym, łzawym głosem: — Ten sam, ten sam! Tym sygnetem pieczętował testament.. Podawałem lak... Pamiętam jakby to było dziś... To nie kopię, to oryginał testamentu jaśnie pan znalazł... Kopii żadnej nie było! Zachichotał śmiechem ironii i zwątpienia w prawdę moich słów. Krzepa nie wracał długo. Niecierpliwiłem się, bo Paschalis mnie męczył swoim wzrokiem i niewiarą w moje słowa. Gdy nareszcie borowy powrócił, niosąc walizkę, zrobiłem mu cierpką wymówkę za opieszałość. — Ale... bo tam, w pawilonie... jaśnie panie, coś się dzieje... — rzekł z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy. Nie zwróciłem uwagi na jego słowa... Otworzyłem walizkę i pokazałem dokument. Paschalis zatrząsł się cały. — Pismo księdza! To testament! — zawołał z wybuchem. — Gdzie podpis, gdzie podpis pana Hieronima? Chwycił za papier. Uniosłem dokument w górę. — Więc słuchajcie... W miarę czytania odczuwałem, że zbliża się jakaś chwila decydująca, że zaraz nastąpi coś nieoczekiwanego, coś epokowego, co się już zbliża jak przeznaczenie... Wrażenie to było tak silne, że poddałem się mu w zupełności.. Coś się zbliża, coś zaraz nastąpi... Spojrzałem na Paschalisa. Oczy starca, przed chwilą pełne łez, stawały się teraz drapieżne, sępie... Skończyłem czytanie. — Gdzie to jaśnie pan znalazł? — spytał Krzepa. — W bibliotece, w skrytce zegara pod rzeźbą szczytową. Krzepa porwał się za głowę. — Boże, mój Boże! Nikt z nas nie wiedział o skrytce w starym zegarze. Szukaliśmy w środku szafki, przy samym cyferblacie, Jezu! Jezu! Ale gdzież oryginał testamentu? Gdzie? Wtem rozległ się dziki wrzask Paschalisa — Wykradli testament.. Ooo! Zatorzecka wykradła! Zbrodniarka! Złodziejka! W furii zwrócił się do portretu i z wyciągniętymi w górę ramionami jął tak nielitościwie kląć Zatorzeckich, a głównie babkę, że nie mogłem tego słuchać dłużej. Krzepa oparty czołem o ramę portretu trzymał się oburącz za głowę i płakał jak bóbr, rozdzierającym szlochem. Płacz borowego był jeszcze gorszy do zniesienia niż przekleństwa Paschalisa, teraz już prawie niezrozumiałe. Skoczyłem, by odciągnąć Paschalisa od portretu. — Milczeć! Milczeć! — krzyknąłem groźnie. — Boga się nie boicie, którego wzywacie! Dosyć! Chwyciłem za ręce starca, chcąc go wyprowadzić z sali, by przerwać nareszcie ten straszny paroksyzm jego. Krzepa na dźwięk mego głosu wyprostował się przede mną jak struna i jęknął: — Jezu! A toż co! Przypomniałem mu widocznie pradziada. Odwróciłem się z Paschalisem od portretu, w stronę sali, gdy nagle opętany starzec skurczył się jakoś jak tygrys do skoku, wyrwał mi z rąk kopię testamentu i ze zwierzęcym rykiem rzucił się naprzód, biegnąc do drzwi. Spojrzałem i... krew mi ścięła się w lód... W drzwiach sali stała babka Zatorzecka. — Oto kopia testamentu znaleziona w zegarze! Zbrodniarko! Oszustko! Złodziejko! Gdzie testament? Tyś go wykradła... ty! ty! — wrzeszczał Paschalis. Jednym susem ocaliłem babkę od ciosu wściekłej pięści dziada. Chwyciłem z tyłu jego rękę tuż nad jej głową. Krzyknąłem na Krzepę i obaj obezwładniliśmy szaleńca. Trzymany silnie za ramiona miotał bezecnymi wyzwiskami na babkę. Ona tymczasem stała jak słup, bez ruchu, bez słowa. Ręce miała splecione na piersiach. Chudą przeźroczyste palce drżały febrycznie. Twarz miała kamienną, oczy wbite w ziemię, usta zaciśnięte tak, że tworzyły tylko wklęsłą linię. Za nią w niemym przerażeniu stała Chmielnicka przytulona do drzwi Za progiem, w korytarzu, ujrzałem Korejwę bladego śmiertelnie. Czaiło się tam jeszcze kilka osób. Przez chwilę zdawało mi się, że śnię. Groza jakaś niepojęta zawisła nad nami. Odciągaliśmy Paschalisa w tył. Krztusił się, a nie przestawał ciskać obelg hańbiących, wytykając babce kradzież testamentu i majątku. Wreszcie zakryłem mu usta dłonią. Wtedy zabrzmiał w sali silny, ale tępy głos Zatorzeckiej: — Nie uciszaj go, Romanie, On ma prawo rzucać na mnie przekleństwem. On mówi prawdę! Podniosła głowę do góry, oczy utkwiła w moich oczach. — Ja wykradłam testament Hieronima Poboga, mego ojca. W głuchej ciszy, jaka zapadła po tych słowach usłyszałem głęboki, świszczący, ciężki oddech starej kobiety. To chyba sumienie zrzucało z siebie głazy, a zbrodnia wydawała na siebie wyrok. Zaszeleściło... Babka wyjęła spod burki zwój papierów owiniętych czarną taśmą. Odwróciła głowę i spytała sucho: — Czy Gabriel tu jest? Odpowiedziało jej grobowe milczenie. Ale w tym samym momencie Korejwo prawie wepchną Gabriela z korytarza do sali. Zatorzecki bladosiny i drżący patrzył dokoła zmieszany, bezradny. Za nim dostrzegłem Weronikę, Ślaza, Bogdziewicza, kucharza, starszego lokaja z pawilonu i Kacpra. Paschalis stał między mną i Krzepą, z oczyma wbitymi w Zatorzecką, pochylony naprzód, z wyciągniętą szyją. Milczał, więc puściłem jego ramiona, ale tak się trząsł, że musieliśmy go znowu podtrzymać, by nie upadł. Babka postąpiła kilka kroków naprzód i dając ręką znak stojącym za nią osobom, zawołała tym tępym, szczególnym głosem: — Chodźcie tu wszyscy, wszyscy... bliżej! Stanęła naprzeciw portretu Hieronima i podniosła na niego oczy. Zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Martwy portret ojca z czasów młodości z żywą córką... staruszką. Drgawki konwulsyjne przebiegły po marmurowym obliczu Zatorzeckiej. Przez długą, złowrogą chwilę patrzyła na portret, potem spojrzała na mnie, znowu na portret i... spuściła oczy na zwój papieru. Rozwinęła rulon spokojnie, ale drżącymi rękoma i przemówiła: — Tu przed portretem świętej pamięci ojca mego, Hieronima Poboga, czytam jego ostatnią wolę zawartą w tym oto testamencie, spisanym ręką księdza Bernarda Halmozena, przyjaciela ojca i spowiednika, z podpisem własnoręcznym testatora. Testament ten, ukryty przez księdza Halmozena w skrytce zegara w bibliotece zamkowej, ja, Kunegunda Zatorzecka, własną ręką wykradłam, w nocy, w wilię śmierci księdza, gdy on był już nieprzytomny. Czynem tym skrzywdziłam mego starszego i jedynego brata, Marcelego Poboga, i jego małoletniego syna, Pawła. Skłamałam przed ojcem, że Marceli zginął, płynąc do Ameryki, mimo iż wiedziałam dobrze i ja, i mój maż Ksawery, że brat mój z żoną i synem żyją i cierpią biedę w Paryżu. Zbrodnia moja zemściła się na mnie okrutnie. Zniszczyła mi całe życie, rzucając na nie klątwę. Zbrodnię swoją wyznaję teraz ze skruchą wobec portretu mego ojca Hieronima, wobec was dwóch, Paschalisa Tulei i Łukasza Krzepy, ostatnich świadków sporządzenia testamentu. Czynię to wobec mego wnuka Gabriela Zatorzeckiego i wobec Romana Poboga, rodzonego wnuka mego świętej pamięci brata Marcelego, czyli w prostej linii prawnuka po mieczu Hieronima Poboga. Wobec was wszystkich zebranych odczytuję testament mego ojca. I zaczęła czytać oryginał testamentu, który czynił Pobogów dziedzicami Krążą. Czytała głosem podniesionym i stała prosta w swej wytartej, długiej burce, z gruszkami pereł zwisających na kołnierzyku. Twarz jej była surowa i zimna. Cała postać miała w sobie moc bohaterskiego samooskarżania się. Wszyscy, ilu nas było, patrzyliśmy na nią z zatajonym oddechem i podziwem. Paschalis trząsł się coraz bardziej i tak ciążył nam sobą, że wraz z Krzepą ledwo utrzymywaliśmy go na swych ramionach. Staliśmy, słuchając już końcowych ustępów testamentu, w których testator zwracał się do dzieci: córki Kunegundy i syna Marcelego, zwłaszcza do córki. Babka czytała prawie z mozołem, sztucznie, z męką wyraźną. W głosie jej odczuwało się tamowane łkanie. — Dzieci moje, Marceli i Kunegundo, pamiętajcie i zanotujcie w sercach waszych: Lepiej być stokrotnie skrzywdzonym niż raz krzywdzicielem. Każda krzywda zawsze zemści się okrutnie, każdy skrzywdzony nagrodzony będzie kosztem krzywdziciela. Duszę swoją polecam Ci, Panie. Amen. Słowa te akustyka sali uniosła w głąb i powtórzyła echem parokrotnie: Amen! Amen! Nikt nie śmiał odetchnąć. Babka Kunegunda stała wpatrzona w portret. Zdawało się, że wszyscy zamarli w bezruchu jakby znowu pod wpływem jakiegoś fantomu. Moment ten wydał się wiekiem. I oto babka rozwinęła drugi papier i donośnie, z nowym zasobem sił, czytała własną już wolą spisany akt oddania Krążą, na mocy testamentu pradziada, jego prawnukowi w prostej linii po mieczu. Dobitnie wymieniła moje imię i nazwisko. Gabriela wyposażała spłatą z Krążą, ograniczoną ściśle tak, jak miała być spłacona ona jako córka Hieronima. Babka skończyła czytanie. Zapadła cisza. Tylko echo ważkich słów szemrało jeszcze pod stropem mahoniowych kasetonów sali. Babka Zatorzecka zwróciła się do mnie: — Romanie, w ręce twoje oddaję testament twego pradziada i cały Krąż... Pobogowie nie przestali być właścicielami Krążą, ale nie wiedzieli o tym... Ja tylko wiedziałam zawsze, że Krąż to ich dziedzictwo. — Wręczywszy mi dokument, zwróciła się do wszystkich obecnych: — Wy wszyscy, zebrani tu słyszeliście testament mego ojca. Właścicielem dziedzicznym Krąża jest prawnuk Hieronima, obecny tu Roman Pobóg... Coś jeszcze zaczęła mówić, gdy nagle zagłuszył ją krzyk Paschalisa. Starzec ten, przed chwilą omdlewający, wyszarpnął się z rąk moich i Krzepy i wyrzuciwszy w górę ramiona, wrzeszczał nieludzkim głosem: — Pobóg na Krążu! Pobóg na Krążu! Porwał gwałtownie ze stołu stojący tam świecznik antyczny, uniósł go w rękach wysoko i obłąkany radością, potężny w swym podnieceniu, przerażający w wyglądzie, biegł wzdłuż sali pod portretami, krzycząc bez tchu: — Pobóg na Krążu! Było coś tak silnego w tytanicznym wybuchu starca, taki bezbrzeżny ogrom entuzjazmu i szału, że wszyscy staliśmy jak wkuci w ziemię, osłupiali. Paschalis mocą swojej radości przygważdżał. Obiegł całą salę dokoła, snadź resztą sił, bo się chwiał w swym pędzie i zataczał. Chciałem go podtrzymać, ale on stanął znowu przed portretem i chwiejąc się, machał świecznikiem jak taranem nad swoją i naszymi głowami. Zawołał ciszej ochrypłym, rwącym się, potwornym charczeniem raczej niż głosem: — Pomszczonyś, Jaśnie wielmożny panie! Spełniona wola twoja! Skończona... moja... męka! Zemsta, kara... do...ko...nana! — Odwrócił się w stronę sali. Głos mu się załamał jakby zakrzepł na chwilę i znowu wydał zdławiony ryk niby rannego lwa: — Pobóg na Krążu! Po... bóg... Runął na posadzkę, na wznak jak zwalony pień drzewa, ciężko, z łomotem uderzając głową o ramę portretu. Świecznik z trzaskiem upadł tuż obok niego. Dopadłem pierwszy, by dźwignąć Paschalisa z ziemi, za mną podbiegli Krzepa, Bogdziewicz, Korejwo. Ale w oczach starca był już stygnący krzyk szczęścia... Piersi wydały ostatnie tchnienie. Skonał... Milczeliśmy wszyscy jakby dur jakiś padł na salę. Babka wpatrzona w zmarłego wyglądała jak statua z granitu. W oddali zamajaczyła biała jak opłatek twarz Gabriela. Gdzieś w korytarzu rozległ się spazmatyczny płacz kobiecy... A pod portretem pradziada na zapylonej posadzce leżał wierny sługa i przyjaciel Pobogów, już cichy, uspokojony. Umarł z nazwiskiem Poboga na ustach. Obaj z Krzepą uklękliśmy u jego zwłok. Poczułem w oczach łzy. Właśnie pod portretem kazałem ustawić mu ostatnie wzniesienie, śpi tam teraz, a świecznik antyczny, którym witał dwukrotnie Poboga na Krążu stoi przy jego głowie, jarząc się jasnym światłem. Okna mahoniowej sali w zamku świecą dziś czysto ziemskim, czerwonozłotym blaskiem mnóstwa gorejących świec. Po zajściach w zamku, już o zachodzie słońca, odprowadzałem babkę do pawilonu. Na dziedzińcu zamkowym ujrzałem tłum służby zebranej tu w uroczystym nastroju. Zawahałem się, czy babkę prowadzić tędy. Zauważyła to i szepnęła półgłosem: — Idźmy, mogę już wszystko znieść. Szliśmy pośród tłumu. Rozstępował się przed nami w milczeniu. Czerwone refleksy zachodzącego słońca rzuciły na białą twarz babki żywszy, złotawy blask. Nie tknął on jednak czarnych głębin jej oczu, w których nie było już dawnego wyrazu męki jeno rezygnacja zupełna, przygniatająca. Szła odważnie, wyprostowana, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie. Może bohaterzy tak idą na szafot. Ona wracała ze swojej Golgoty. Tłum pochylił się w cichym ukłonie, oczy wszystkich wpatrzone były we mnie z tak wyraźną radością, tak serdecznie, że czułem się w tej właśnie chwili aż skrępowany tym objawem życzliwości. Ze względu na babkę było mi nawet bardzo przykro. A ona rzekła półszeptem i miękko: — Ciebie witają, Romku, nie krępuj się mną, okaż im serce. Jesteś na swoim dziedzictwie. Wszak oni wiedzą, że Krąż ocalony. Jest już późna noc, ale w całym Krążu nikt nie śpi... tylko Paschalis. Pawilon nasz zawładnęła dynamiczna muzyka Gabriela. Tony i akordy grzmiące, cichsze melodie — wszystko to w burzliwej, huraganowej wichurze plącze się i gmatwa, tworząc wrzawę niesłychaną, która przypomina orkan morski. Bezładna ta muzyka, szarpana cyklonem fantazji, brawurą rozpasanych władz umysłowych i zmysłowych grającego jest zgrzytem w tej nocy przekraczającym miarę, jaką nerwy i uczucia ludzkie znieść mogą. Chciałem się z Gabrielem rozmówić w sprawie Krąża, lecz uciekł z zamku i zatarasował się u siebie. Powiedziałem przeto na razie tylko babce, że życzeniem moim jest, a na pewno będzie i wolą mego ojca, podzielić się moim dziedzictwem z Gabrielem. Nie znieślibyśmy bowiem, by Gabriel został wyzuty całkowicie z majątku. Sprawę tę omówimy rzeczowo i prawnie. Oddam mu również połowę kapitału w gotówce, którą babka oddała w moje ręce. Jest tam tego spora suma. Musiałem sobie to zastrzec, gdyż babka nie chciała słuchać o oddaniu Gabrielowi części kapitału do rozporządzenia, twierdząc, że to są pieniądze zebrane z jej własnych oszczędności od czasu, gdy już sama gospodarowała w Krążu, a które oddaje mnie i tylko mnie. Może to i niepraktycznie dawać Gabrielowi dużą gotówkę do ręki, ale niech babka robi z tym, co chce, byleby z tej sumy korzystał i Gabriel, inaczej się nie zgodzę na jej przyjęcie. Nawał spraw i kłopotów spadł mi na głowę. Musiałbym dłużej pobyć w Krążu, a pilno mi do Tereni. Wszak nasz ślub odbędzie się już wkrótce... Ach, ta dysharmonijna muzyka Gabriela... Można doprawdy dostać pomieszania zmysłów, słuchając tych wariacji, zwłaszcza po takim dniu, w taką noc...